


Til We Meet Again

by Seungnation



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Romance, jeongin is a babie, minor kim wonpil/park jaehyung | Jae - Freeform, very minor lee know/seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungnation/pseuds/Seungnation
Summary: Finding romance at the airport should have been impossible for one Kim Seungmin. <3





	1. Hi Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short first chapter.

***

Kim Seungmin once again checked his Apple watch for what might have been the thousandth time in a span of an hour.

_8:15 a.m._

Once again, he was guilty of being too punctual for his flight, this time breaking his previous record of five hours, as he realized he had to wait a full six hours before his flight to Thailand boards. Yes, he had no one to blame but his own self, but he thought, he might as well be early and avoid the panic-induced anxiety common to people rushing through the check-in counters in hopes of not being offloaded on their fully-paid flights.

Kim Seungmin, ever since the tender age of 6, was a self-proclaimed member of the “Time is gold” club. Not once was he ever late, always promptly showing up to classes thirty-minutes ahead of time, with enough time to just gaze at the surroundings calmly while taking a leisurely walk to school. This, of course, was a bane to the existence of his closest friends, Jisung and Felix, who would much rather sleep until the last second possible before rushing to school, arriving at the very last minute before the school bell rings. It was a miracle his friends haven’t abandoned him yet, as his obsession with being on time had produced many quarrels over the course of their 15-year-old friendship. Now, at 21, Kim Seungmin is the same, and Jisung, Felix and he were still thick as thieves. Needless to say, he was glad he wasn’t traveling with them this time, relishing his alone time ala ‘Eat, Pray, Love’. He didn’t even bat an eyelash at the duo’s faux betrayed faces when he announced his travel plans, clearly excluding them. He needed this trip, if he were to be honest with himself. 

All his life, he had never experienced a comfortable lifestyle, growing up poor in a dingy apartment shared with his older brother, ever since their parents died from a car accident when he was only 4. He started working odd jobs as soon as he reached high school to help out, but money was never enough. They scrounged for every penny, and Seungmin had long foregone turning down his friends’ help – sometimes a homemade sandwich for those times he couldn’t bring lunch, sometimes small amounts of money pooled together by Jisung and Felix. After working so hard the past three years during a college internship that was a blessing from the heavens, he saved up an adequate amount, enough for him to consider treating himself for once, and save the rest. He remembered the momentary guilt he felt when he confessed his plans to his brother.

“Seungmin, really? Wipe that expression from your face, right now. We both know how much you deserve a break. We will be okay. Plus, you’re graduating this year and you have secured yourself a permanent position at JYP Studios. So, go ahead, party, fall in love. Just please, have fun before you regret everything when it’s already too late,” His older brother, Wonpil, said, simultaneously pushing him towards the aging laptop they share, opening the homepage of the airline ticketing. He almost hugged Wonpil out of joy, but of course he didn’t.

By the time the clock read 11:25 a.m., he breathes another sigh of boredom and exhaustion, having already used up all his tried and true tricks of passing the time at rowdy airports. He had spent a total of 1.5 hours chatting with Jisung and Felix, another hour just going through his social media accounts, and several minutes of just staring blankly at people passing by his seat at a small café. 

_It’s okay, just two hours more._

He whipped out his phone, considering bothering Wonpil out of the blue, when he hears a loud crash coming from his left side. He couldn’t really be bothered as long as nobody spilled anything on him, but still, out of boredom and the promise of possible drama, no matter how fleeting, he looked up and saw a young man, about his age, a little bit taller than he is, probably, panicking over his iced americano now lying splattered on the floor, cubed ice immediately melting and increasing the pool of black liquid, which was now approaching Seungmin’s pristine white Chuck Taylor’s. 

He immediately stood up to avoid the spill, and like the boyscout that he is, produced a wad of tissues from his backpack and handed it to the boy.

Said boy proceeded to take the tissues and dabbed at the liquid spreading on the floor, getting his hands and shoes dirty. Seungmin cringed at the thought of them being all sticky later.

_Gross._

Again, he produced a mini hand-sanitizer (clean cotton scented, as always) and handed it to the boy, who again, took what he had to offer, this time with a mumbled “Thanks”.

Seungmin didn’t know what came to him, but when he saw the boy just staring longingly at what could have been the drink that would save him from possible lack of sleep or a very parched throat, he felt pity and recognized a familiar feeling in his chest.

“You seem to really have needed that drink. Let me buy you a new one.”

***

_That was smooth._

Hyunjin can’t help but blush when the cute brunette guy next to him offered to buy him a new coffee. Granted, it was not one of his best moments, but he’ll take what he can get out of the situation. He didn’t expect said guy to offer him a drink, either, having noticed his annoyance out of the corner of his eye while he was trying (key word: trying) to salvage what was left of his drink. And since he definitely needed caffeine in his system or risk turning into a zombie, he let the slightly shorter male lead him to the counter to order.

Honestly, he might have partied a little bit too hard the night before his flight. Clearly, it was a bad decision letting his friend Changbin drag him to that house party.

_Well, it seems that bad decisions are all you’re good at, Hyunjin._

Two years. Two years since he last heard of the bad thoughts that used to plague his mind day and night.

It had been two years since he left his home, his parents, his everything - because he wanted to pursue something they would never approve of. Ever since he entered college, he was on track to becoming a doctor and would later on join the family practice. But it just got too much for Hyunjin – his failing grades coupled with the fact that his heart is set on something else – and the next thing he knew, he was packing up his suitcase and rooming with Changbin and their older friend, Chan.

Hyunjin was then free to do what he wanted and loved the most – music - particularly, rapping. He could say that he was heavily influenced by Changbin, but he also has his own reasons for loving the art. It’s his passion now, and an aspiration that he needed to jumpstart soon.

His thoughts were starting to get too heavy too quick, so he turned his attention to a heaven-sent distraction – the brunette who now cleared his throat impatiently.

“One iced americano and one hazelnut latte with an extra pump of syrup and whipped cream pl—”

“Actually, can you make two of those hazelnut lattes?” Hyunjin didn’t know what came up to him. He’s always had iced americano for the past two years now, but somehow, the drink that the cute boy ordered seemed like the most interesting thing and he’ll be damned if he wouldn’t know what it would taste like.

Cute boy quirks an eyebrow but remains silent, even as they moved to the pick-up counter waiting for their drinks.

Unfortunately, Hyunjin was never one to take too much silence, and he was getting anxious for whatever reason there was. He grasped his mind for a topic, anything, to break the ice.


	2. Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can an hour change someone’s life?

***

_12:05 p.m._

There was a total of only two times in Hyunjin’s life when he can say that he truly racked is brain too much. The first time was his ill-fated attempt at his elementary school’s science quiz bee when he was in fourth grade (in his defense, who the hell knows molecular biology in fourth grade - _certainly, not me_ ), and the second time, when Changbin pulled him into an impromptu freestyle rap battle (his first experience, if he might add – _that bastard_ ) in some random bar. But now, as the seconds were ticking by, both of them waiting for their drinks to be called out, Hyunjin’s brain was all but fried, trying to think of something to say to the guy who so generously bought him a drink.

_It’s just coffee, Hyunjin. Get a grip. It’s not like you’re seeing him again._

Just when Hyunjin was starting to get a headache from thinking too much, the boy (now known as ‘cute brunette guy’ in his brain), thankfully, saves him by making the first attempt at conversation.

“So, San Francisco?”

“Huh?”

“Your flight?”

“Oh, right. Y-yeah – sorry.” _Nice, Hyunjin. God, what is wrong with me today? Must be the hangover._

Cute brunette guy just giggles – GIGGLES – at his obvious struggle.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to be intrusive and to fluster you. It’s just – your ticket is like hanging out and I just took it as a sign that the universe wants me to know where you’re going.”

And as if the giggles weren’t enough, said guy proceeds to flash him a blinding smile that could rival the sun, all while collecting their drinks who were now being called out and handing one drink to the still flustered Hyunjin, fingers brushing and sending an electrical jolt all over his body. His musings were cut short when the said guy’s hands reach out for his carry on, the loss of contact too jarring for some reason. In a matter of seconds, the boy was bowing and saying goodbye.

“It was nice meeting you – and please, no more spilling drinks!” 

_What?_

And so, Hyunjin, liked the dazed being that he was for the past few minutes, just stood there, mouth stupidly hanging open like a fish, watching as the boy who made him feel butterflies in his stomach for the first time in years, walk away.

***

_12:15 p.m._

There was a total of only two times in Seugmin’s life when he can say that he became stupidly brave. The first time was his ill-fated attempt to save Jisung from the school bullies when they were in fourth grade (in his defense, he was one scrawny kid fighting an oversized toddler), and the second time, when he and Wonpil drunkenly and randomly stumbled into a tattoo parlor the night of his 20th birthday (his first - _and probably last, who was he kidding because it. hurt. too much._ ). But now, as the seconds were ticking by, both of them waiting for their drinks to be called out, Seungmin was feeling a random surge of bravery wash over him. Anxiety was nipping at the edges, but as he remembered the reason why he was on a trip, he steeled his resolve and channeled what Wonpil always called his ‘college boyfriend charm’.

_It’s just ten minutes with this handsome stranger. Get a grip. It’s not like you’re seeing him again._

His charm must have worked all too well, seeing as the moment he initiated conversation, said stranger became a flustered mess.

_Ugh, why is he making all this flirting too hard for me?_

And so, as his ten minutes with the handsome stranger passed by just like that, he tried to keep the disappointment at bay, said goodbye with a smile, and turned to walk towards his flight’s designated gate.

Or so, he thought.

“Wait!”

In a moment not unlike those cheesy romance movies, where the protagonists are about to board the flight but somehow, _miraculously,_ the love of their lives always arrive at the right moment, Seungmin turns back around - almost in slow motion - and finds his handsome stranger looking at him with hope in his eyes.

“Uhm – I know we don’t really know each other – but, uh, I have an hour to go before my flight. Do you – uhm, do you mind if we could hang out?”

_Cute._

“Oh. I thought you’d never ask.”

***

_Kim Seungmin. 21 years old (my age). Born in Busan and raised in Seoul. Has one older brother named Jaepil (Jaewon? Wonpil?), works as a junior composer at JYP studios (that explains his almost lyrical voice and way of saying things – oh, add that to the reasons why Kim Seungmin is crush material). Totally looks like a puppy and oh so cute like one… Has two crackhead friends (like me!). Loves the color purple, autumn, berets, fluffy sweaters, ballads… oh, and he loves taking pictures (has two professional cameras, and wow, he even showed me some photos stored on his phone). Never mentions anything about his family other than his older brother (I get it, more than anything). Has an adorable obsession with Spiderman, Pokemon and Harry Potter (even got into an argument with him over which house is better because, duh, Gryffindor all the way!). I just... I like him already. And, not gonna lie, this is scaring me. Not to be too presumptuous, but I am in no shape to be in a relationship. And come on, is one hour really enough to say that I, Hwang Hyunjin, have a big ass crush on Seungmin? Maybe?_

***

_Hwang Hyunjin (aww, he totally blushed when I called him Jinnie). 21 years old (but he’s older than me by like 6 months). Born and raised in Seoul. No mention at all about his family (now realizing this but that’s totally fine). Loves rapping more than anything (also dancing – he even showed me clips of his dance covers and wow, those were hot). Has a friend named Changbin (who looks like a pizza ??) and an Aussie friend named Chan (like my Lixie). He’s still a bit shy but thank God he’s talking nonstop now (maybe it was me mentioning my love for music or me cooing over his dog Kkami). I don’t appreciate his disrespect towards Slytherin though, like, what is wrong with him? Also, his eyes look like crescent moons when he laughs, and yeah, his laugh – kind of hits my tiny cold heart a little too hard. I seriously am thinking where he has been my whole life – like this type of vibe is on a soulmate level, if soulmates do exist. And what’s so funny is I met him in this freaking airport – when he’s about to leave in like 10 minutes. He’s visiting an old friend in San Francisco (he didn’t say how long, but still, when will I ever). And I probably will never see him again after today. Oh well, too much for hoping for something._

***

1:10 p.m.

[Intercom: Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for Asiana Airlines flight OZ 211 to San Francisco. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately five minutes time. Thank you.]

“Well, I guess, this is it? Thank you, Seungmin.” Hyunjin sullenly gathers his carryon and stood up as his flight was about to board. Totally going unnoticed by the younger, Hyunjin was trying to hide the plain disappointment on his face – disappointment at the circumstances, and also with himself for failing to think about how to keep this _thing_ with Seungmin going. He was never that great with thinking on his feet, and he has somehow wasted an hour overthinking. But really, what else can he do without complicating things?

***

_What? After all we talked about and the sparks, the hearteyes – this is our goodbye?_

Seungmin shakes his head and stops himself from rolling his eyes. He hates being dramatic with a passion, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And so, with one last brave attempt, he catches up with Hyunjin, and like the tsundere that he is, grabs his wrist, and to the older’s surprise, reaches out to cup Hyunjin’s right cheek with his other hand, and proceeds to land a soft, featherlike kiss right on Hyunjin’s lips. The kiss was short but sweet, if not the sweetest thing Hyunjin has ever experienced in his life. While Hyunjin remained stunned, the younger whispers to him, “Kim dot seungminnie.”

_What now?_

He turns to the younger who was now walking away, showing him his phone with an opened Instagram page and miming something like “follow”, before completely turning his back with a mischievous wink that completely obliterated all stupid ideas of ‘falling in love too soon’ because, he was utterly done for, right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooof I'm Hyunjin literally having heart eyes for Seungmin


	3. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little distance makes the heart grow fonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

_2:15 p.m._

With a grunt, Seungmin pushes his carryon inside the overhead bin and closes it, all while trying to hide the smile that just can’t seem to stop appearing on his face. By the odd looks that he was receiving from the old couple sitting beside him and the little girl from the next row of seats, he knew that he must have totally looked like a crazed person. But due to the sheer adrenaline pumping in his veins from his newfound infatuation, he was giving quite literally a total of zero fucks.

_Earlier, 1:30 p.m._

_[1 unread Instagram notification_

_1 follow request from_

_hyun.cam]_

Handsome, unbelievably hot and amazing guy from earlier, Hwang Hyunjin, sent him a follow request after all. He was totally worried for a total of fifteen minutes there. To say that he wasn’t feeling like a thousand fireworks was lighting up his body would be a lie and he couldn’t have pressed that ‘accept’ button faster than he did at that moment. It was as if pressing the button a second too late would make the request disappear.

Scrolling through Hyunjin’s feed and discovering both familiar and untold sides of him solidified three (3) thoughts in Seungmin’s mind: (1) he was indeed handsome ( _too handsome by Seungmin’s self-depreciating standards_ ), (2) his personality is 10/10, and (3) he might be a little bit ( _just a little, tiny bit, as he is still the careful Kim Seungmin_ ) falling too fast and too hard on a guy who he knew for a few hours.

His mind goes back to that one particular post, a thirty-second clip of Hyunjin rapping in a track apparently titled ‘19’ which made him lose his mind ( _well hello there, sexy voice_ ). And while he was dozing in and out of consciousness, falling in and out of sleep during the six-hour flight to Bangkok, he kept on seeing and hearing nothing but a certain heavenly face and voice.

***

_9:15 a.m., PST_

Hyunjin collects the last of his luggage from the carousel and proceeds to the arrival gate where he spots an already grinning, arms-open-wide-for-a-hug Kim Woojin. 

Kim Woojin, who was his senior in high school and angel of a hyung, and Chan’s The One That Got Away ( _why they broke up, he would never understand – and hence, Woojin is now also known as Chan’s The One Who Should Not Be Named_ ) – now looking like a tanned god in the middle of the sea of tired and irate passengers who just wanted to get out of the airport and to a hopefully nice bed to sleep the jet lag away.

And so, Hyunjin, luggages in tow, runs to Woojin in full speed and gives him a hug.

“You look surprisingly fresh and too happy for a person who just got out of a 12-hour flight,” his hyung says playfully with a matching smirk.

“Shut up, hyung. Can’t I be just overjoyed seeing you after years of not seeing each other?”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re being veeeery nice for once so I’ll believe that.” Woojin thankfully tables the teasing and gives Hyunjin a pat in the head and takes one of his luggages.

He just shakes his head and follows Woojin like a lost puppy through the elevators and to the parking lot where a pearly white Tesla (complete with those flashy falcon doors and sun roof? Moon roof? Whatever you call those) was beeping in recognition. He puts his luggage carefully at the back which was in total constrast to Woojin chucking his other luggage in.

“Let’s go!!!” Woojin exclaimed, and Hyunjin can’t help but smile.

As Woojin focused his eyes on the road as they rode in companionable silence, Hyunjin kept his sleepy eyes open to the blues, greens and browns all coexisting aesthetically. The stark contrast of the colors reminds him of that one post of Seungmin by the beach in Jeju, taking a shot overlooking the vast blue sea with waves crashing against pitch-black rocks and a sky with bright blues and cottony white clouds. Which also reminds him of Seungmin’s smile that could rival the sun.

_Kim Seungmin._ Just the thought of the cute brunette makes Hyunjin feel all sorts of things. His fingers ghost through the screen of his phone and just couldn’t wait anymore to get connection and finally bridge the millions of miles separating him and Seungmin.

“Hey, kid. That look on your face suits you so well. Mind telling me who the special someone is?” Woojin turns to him, eyebrows dancing in amusement.

_I can’t believe this hyung. Oh well, there’s no harm in sharing._

“Feed me first then I’ll tell you.”

“Deal!”

***

Hyunjin was alternating wolfing down his second In-N-Out cheeseburger and slurping his Ghirardelli chocolate milkshake in Woojin’s balcony overlooking the San Francisco bay when he hears his hyung push a chair towards him and takes a seat facing him.

“Whoa whoa, slow down, Hyunjin. Now, tell me about the boy or else I’ll kick you out.”

“Wow, there’s no, how are you, Hyunjin? Okay, I see how it is.”

“Oh, please. Your smile indicates that you can’t wait to tell me about him, so, spill – not your drink, Jesus, be careful – but your news.”

“Oops,” Hyunjin almost sends his drink flying over the balcony and would have splattered onto some unassuming pedestrian if he wasn’t able to right the cup in the nick of time.

“Well, Woojin-hyung… I met this boy…”

***

_11:00 p.m._

Kim Seungmin crashes in his hotel bed with a full tummy from a night trip to Khao San Road where he gorged on Pad thai and pomegranate juice. He felt sticky all over from the humidity and his feet and body were super sore from all the walking and gallivanting around. On a whim, he decided to come down to the 24-hour spa at the hotel ground floor and get a full body massage.

As he was lying face down, he remembers and opens his camera roll to find a good photo to upload to Instagram. He switches to the app after how many minutes of scrolling, when he sees a certain Hwang Hyunjin dropping a heart to his latest post, a picture on the bridgeway overlooking Bangkok traffic, showcasing the city lights.

He pauses for a while, savoring the back massage when he felt the strong urge to connect with Hyunjin. He was supposed to the let the space and distance thing go its course, but he can’t deny that he missed him. So instead of posting a photo, he goes into his messages and was both scared and not so surprised to find him online. Feeling a little braver, he types and sends his message:

**Kim.seungminnie:**

Hi

_hyun.cam_

Seungmin????

Hi!!!!!!!! ^^

[1 photo from hyun.cam]

_Awwww. He is too cute for my sanity._

He opens his camera and without second thought, sends Hyunjin a quick selfie.

***

_3:00 p.m. PST_

Hyunjin was trying to get a nap as his jet lag kicks in. However, as he was about to fall asleep, his phone chimes with an Instagram notification.

He almost didn’t believe it when he receives the message from Seungmin all the way from Thailand. Not minding his appearance, he shares his selfie and he was not disappointed at all when he gets a selfie in return. Face turning red as a tomato, he peeks again at Seungmin appearing to be in a massage bed.

To say that Hyunjin was now wide awake was definitely an understatement, eyes staring up at Woojin’s guestroom ceiling and hand making comforting motions against his chest.

_Oh, Seungmin. What would I do with you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work-life balance is nonexistent as of the moment and I'm struggling to write on a weekly basis so apologies for posting a day late. :)


	4. TMT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of SeungJin in their feelings.

_Day 3, 5:00 p.m._

Seungmin watches the train taking him back to Bangkok slowly approach the platform. All in all, it was a rather chill, albeit hot, day – just him taking pictures of the temples, sipping on local iced coffee ( _his new favorite – totally beats his hazelnut latte go-to_ ), buying small presents to take back to Seoul, and marveling at the wonderful vastness of it all. The temple ruins gave him some sort of reprieve from all the worries that have now started to creep in on him – what with starting on the new job once he goes back ( _technically, not new since he has been working in JYP studios since college, but still_ ) and just life as a new adult in general. He knows, deep inside, that there is no need for him to put so much pressure on himself, and that there is totally no need to prove to anyone that he is above and beyond what all he had endured as technically an orphan boy, raised by his brother who faced the harsh world at an age too young. But as of the moment, all he wants is to give back to his brother and friends who have done so much for him – and because of that, he needs to be the best version of himself and that there is no room for detours and uncertainty.

Which begs the question, how does Hwang Hyunjin fit into all these?

Sure, he relished the pure bliss he experienced every time he gets a private message from the older boy and slowly got to know him more and the joy and excitement he felt every time Hyunjin likes his photos. But Seungmin, ever the cynic that he is, knows that he only has one more day before he has to go back to Seoul, then another three days to move in to his new apartment and get some sleep before work would take over his life. He does not have the luxury to daydream about a certain godlike man, wait for him to come back from his own trip, and hope that whatever they felt during that fateful one hour at the airport was real. Looking back, he almost felt silly – why did he even (1) try to flirt with said guy; (2) connect with him on Instagram; and (3) proceed to fall for him regardless of distance and physical presence.

He was so deep in thought that he was startled by his phone buzzing in his pocket, interrupting the climax of his favorite Day6 song, _You Were Beautiful_ , as it plays through his Airpods but temporarily stops.

_Speak of the devil._

Seungmin knows, even without peeking, that it was a message from none other than Hwang Hyunjin himself.

And so, this started the unfortunate cycle of Seungmin going through his feelings ( _see above_ ) and subsequently throwing all said feelings and caution to the wind once Hyunjin ever so slightly gives some sort of indication that he cares and that he might like the younger too.

Like for example, Hyunjin sending him a picture of a cat seemingly sunbathing with the sealions in San Francisco’s pier – because, cats and sealions are cute, and you know, Hwang Hyunjin is cute – and, _yeah, really cute._

_hyun.cam_

u will not blv who we saw 2day at frkn Walgreens

[1 photo from hyun.cam]

**Kim.seungminnie:**

???

Is that…

Keanu???

_hyun.cam_

Yaaaas

Woojin-hyung almost peed his pants lol

[1 photo from hyun.cam]

But

Keanu aside…

How’s ur day? <3

_A heart!!!! God, can Hyunjin stop being so soft??_

And if the next day comes and the cycle starts once again, he’ll just have to bear with the consequences.

***

_Day 4, 7:00 p.m. P.S.T._

Hyunjin was not liking this at all. It was cold - granted, Korea can get as cold as 9 degrees and even more so, but the wind slapping his now icy face was no joke. It was hell ( _how ironic_ ). Add that to the fact that he was standing on some dark and creepy metro station ( _the BART, as these people call it_ ) that he was struggling to read and remember the name so he could get out of there stat. He was somewhere in the outskirts of San Francisco, trying to get his Google maps to work.

It totally sucked that he had to be alone today. Unfortunately, Mr. Bigshot Developer Kim Woojin could not get out of work as he had to present the new game he has worked on for the past six months, which, according to him, if the pitch to the boss goes well, would catapult their startup to instant stardom and he will be now known as the youngest god of all game developers, and he would finally have something solid to bring into the table at their next Koreans in the Bay Area meeting ( _Hyunjin was there last night with him – and he totally feels for Woojin_ ). It was both funny and heart-swelling-with-pride-inducing, knowing that Woojin, his childhood friend addicted to every PC and mobile game ever released, was now living _the_ life.

So now, back to his problem – he was utterly lost, and he could not get a hold of his Woojin-hyung. This morning, he was so confident that he could navigate around by himself (he just really, really wanted to get a glimpse of Stanford – not that he wanted to go back to school, but he just wanted to see for himself what the fuss was about – and totally not because a certain Kim Seungmin once mentioned that it was his dream school. Maybe he wanted to flex ( _just a little bit_ ) and make the cutie adorably jealous. 

Smiling to himself, he sits down on the nearby bench and sends the campus photos to Seungmin while waiting for Woojin to respond. And since he got nothing better to do, he sends a selfie of his pouting face to Seungmin because he is tired and hungry and was just missing him in general. Which reminds him, the younger might already be back in Seoul by now and that they haven’t had “the talk” yet.

_I mean, who am I kidding. WE are not long-distance boyfriends or even boyfriends, at a minimum._

For the past few days, nobody really had addressed what would happen moving forward – he had ten days left in California and once he gets back, Seungmin would have moved on, and it scared him that what they had virtually would disappear once real life kicks in. He himself has dreams to achieve, rap verses to be written, gigs to be performed, and auditions to pass. He knows about Seungmin, what he likes, what he hates – but he doesn’t know him well enough to determine if he would even have a place in the younger’s life. Would he risk his own emotional health and time on someone who wouldn’t want to take the risk with him? Hyunjin needed to know, because he is sick and tired of having people he held dear suddenly turn their backs on him and he just wanted someone to be there by his side and hold his hand every step of the way, regardless if he makes failures or progress towards his dreams. And Seungmin could be that person, if Seungmin wants to.

It’s driving him crazy, thinking about what they could be but nobody really stepping forward to take things to the next level.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone pings. He’s both hopeful that it is Seungmin, and not Seungmin but Woojin, saving him from the cold and dark metro station and steering him towards the right direction and finally, to the warmth of his homey apartment.

It’s Seungmin, and suddenly, all worries of being mugged by a crazy person disappears when the cutie sends him an equally pouty selfie. He was right, Seungmin did get adorably jealous over the Stanford pics ( _ha!_ ) and he just looooved it. The younger also sent him three other photos, which he didn’t get the chance to open because Woojin-hyung called him at that moment ( _finally!_ ).

***

_Day 4, 11:00 p.m. P.S.T._

Hunger now satiated and the cold out of his system from the steaming hot shower he just took, Hyunjin finally got to open Seungmin’s messages. Once he saw the pictures the younger shared, he couldn’t help but feel warm and inexplicably excited. One picture was of what seemed to look like an empty apartment, devoid of anything except unopened brown boxes. The second picture looked like an amusing attempt by his friend Jisung to cook spicy rice cakes from a totally pristine and unused kitchen. The third, and what would probably be his favorite, was of a half-installed Ikea bed, and when he read Seungmin’s message along with it, he almost cried:

“ _I could have used your help with this, and I wouldn’t have died of boredom (Jisung’s annoying ass thought it was a good idea to leave just when I was about to get to the real stuff). I wish you were here.”_

Now, it definitely wasn’t a marriage proposal or anything of that sort, but damn if it did not give Hyunjin’s heart a reason to hope. That was definitely a very Kim Seungmin way of an invitation – an invite to his life beyond the Instagram likes, the fluffy messages and pictures and the many what-ifs.

And so Hyunjin allows himself to hope, and before his eyelids flutter and sleep takes him away to dreamland, he thought of a certain cute brunette guy and what would it feel to finally hold his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Please do leave comments as I would love to know your thoughts on this :)
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Tomorrow, Today

_Day 13, 8:00 p.m. PST_

The screen of Hyunjin’s phone read that it is currently ten degrees outside. Nevertheless, he continued licking his soft-serve vanilla ice cream from the corner cafe near Woojin’s apartment whilst shivering in his now barely 2-week old overused gray windbreaker from Uniqlo down at Union Square. Quite ironic, but that’s exactly why he liked the whole situation. It was now approximately about twelve hours until he catches his flight back to Seoul, and he wanted to take a calming walk down the neighborhood. And yes, it did calm him a little bit, walking down the hilly road and see the breathtaking view of San Francisco’s Bay Bridge with its magical lights on. Even from where he is seating right now, he can see all the way down the road where the water somehow meets the shore of the pier. In conclusion, it was a good 2-week vacation. He had a wonderful time with Woojin in the wine country, having consumed his annual limit of Sauvignon Blanc and Merlot, and he had a blast skiing down the slopes in Tahoe. He had also loved just having the older back in his life – as Woojin had a penchant for being the wise old man in their friend group. It was just like the old times, back when Woojin was the sappy, love-crazed boyfriend of Chan, although this time, Woojin was happy and content, but for different reasons. Or so it seems. He remembered the almost sad and wistful look in his Woojin’s face at breakfast as the latter told him to follow his heart and go after Seungmin, and to just try and do his best, before he regrets anything and everything.

Well, that is another story to tell, one that Woojin and Chan would. For now, ice-cream finished, he starts the trek to Woojin’s apartment to finally pack his stuff and begin the journey to his Seungmin.

***

_Day 1, 1:00 a.m._

Seungmin smoothed his pristine baby blue shirt for what seemed like the hundredth time since he arrived at the airport, while he kept walking back and forth for the past twenty minutes, mindful that the bouquet of flowers in his hands don’t get damaged. By this time, Hyunjin would already be at the luggage carousel, and in approximately another five or ten minutes, he will be out of the exit doors and it’s showtime.

While Seungmin had definitely dated before, this was the first time he was fully committed to something serious, as his past relationships always fizzled out after the second or third date. Granted, he can’t technically call himself as Hyunjin’s boyfriend – _yet_ – but he deemed it just right to go all out in welcoming the older back to Seoul. He dressed up, tamed his hair, ditched his glasses for contact lenses, sprayed his eau de parfum reserved for special occasions, and even bought flowers.

_God, I hope he doesn’t think this is too much or too tacky._

He belatedly thought that maybe it was too much, and it would scare the older away, but all of his pessimistic thoughts vanished as the doors open and what he saw was Hyunjin’s smiling face. Which apparently was contagious, as a huge smile was also forming in his face, which turned into laughter as Hyunjin was poorly attempting to run into Seungmin’s arms but the heavy luggage in the push cart was making it difficult for him. So he took pity on him and approached the struggling boy. He reaches Hyunjin who can’t seem to wait to be in his arms – so he lets go of the flowers and sets them on the cart _(there’s plenty of time for that later)_ and finally, _finally_ , he makes contact with his lover and both of them just stood there in the middle of the busy airport in a hug that spoke volumes to both of them. Seungmin nuzzles his head at the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, and it was everything. Hyunjin inhaled the sweet scent of Seungmin’s vanilla scented shampoo and kisses the top of his head so gently and sweetly, it made some of the passers-by coo at the couple.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hyunjin lifts Seungmin’s chin up to stare at his eyes and again, it was everything. The stare lasted for three seconds, before the older captures his lips in an equally soft yet searing kiss. People who saw them definitely would think that these two have been in a relationship for like a hundred years, but the truth was, they have only known each other for two weeks and had a total of approximately two hours of physical presence. But what they have is something rare, a connection so deep that is beyond distance.

It was Seungmin who broke the kiss with one last peck on the lips, laughing at Hyunjin’s pouty expression, and proceeds to hand him the bouquet.

“For you.” He was back to his shy self again, somehow, as he took in the older’s handsome face, eyes crinkling and disappearing with smiling too much at him.

“Awww, Seungmin. These are beautiful and you are so cute! Thank you.”

It made him flustered and blush so much, so unlike the bold way he flirted with Hyunjin the first time they met each other. At least, Hyunjin took pity on him and just stopped at smirking at him. He was about to say something defensive, but he remembered that the older must be so tired and maybe hungry from his flight.

“Uhm, do you want to get out of here? Maybe have dinner? You must be tired. Do you want me to just drop you home?”

“You can literally drag me anywhere as long as I’m with you.” Hyunjin was still clearly amused at his state and was not letting shy, blushing Seungmin get away that easily. “Really, Minnie. I’m okay and dinner sounds nice. Do you have a place in mind?”

_Minnie._ Hyunjin just had to go there. That nickname literally ended him and his heart was beating crazy hard.

“Actually, I was thinking of just whipping up something quick at my place, and maybe, you could stay the night?” He knows it was highly unlikely Hyunjin would say yes, what with them only meeting for the second time, but it was worth the shot.

“Kim Seungmin, I didn’t know you had it in you!” Clearly, the older was in a joking mood, as he fake-gasps, face looking scandalized. It made Seungmin mentally face-palm, and he just rolled his eyes, Hyunjin’s playfulness finally breaking the ice.

“Shut up, Hwang.” He retorted, but not harshly so, as he can’t keep the smile off his face. Before the older could say anything else, he takes the luggage and threads the fingers of his other hand with Hyunjin’s.

***

_Day 1, 2:00 a.m._

It was definitely too late ( _or too early in the morning_ ) and way past Seungmin’s bedtime, Hyunjin surmises, but here they are, in the younger’s kitchen. The whole thing seemed so domestic and he wouldn’t want it any other way. The younger’s back faced him as he was making kimchi fried rice and it was driving him crazy. He wanted so bad to hug the younger from behind, but he worried it would be too much too fast. Well, it was a fact they had kissed, but even so, it seemed like intruding in his personal space. He took in the surroundings of Seungmin’s cute little one bedroom flat – a Yamaha piano, framed photos most likely taken by the younger, a cute red loveseat that was the only burst of color amidst the almost monochromatic ambience of the living room, and a huge TV with a Nintendo Switch still plugged in. The whole apartment smelled like vanilla and lavender, and it calmed him a little bit before he was taken back to his predicament.

_Ah, fuck it._

With careful steps, he approached the younger, and before he chickens out, he wraps his long arms around Seungmin’s torso. He felt the younger jump in surprise but hides it by continuing the song he was humming before Hyunjin interrupted him. He didn’t seem bothered by it, and continued to let the older hug him, free hand resting on Hyunjin’s and giving his hand a squeeze, a sign that it was definitely okay. He could get used to this.

Seungmin had to turn off the stove though, and the younger chuckles again at his pouty face, and just whispers a reassurance that there’s more time for that later.

The younger sets the table, takes out and fills two wine glasses to go with their food and as a form of nightcap. The two ate their food in peaceful silence, broken only by giggles here and there as one catches the other stealing longing glances. Hyunjin offers to clean up and wash the plates and sends Seungmin off to shower, much to the younger’s annoyance as he was his guest, but he succeeded nevertheless.

He’s done and realizes there are still a few more minutes before Seungmin finishes his shower. So, he retreats to the loveseat in the living room, and before he knew it, he was dozing off. He feels a light tap on the shoulder, and wakes up to a Seungmin clad in cute pajamas and his thick glasses that only made him more adorable.

“Hey, Jinnie. I wasn’t sure if I should wake you up but figured you’d want to shower. You can go ahead now. I hung a spare towel already for you. Come on.”

Seungmin helps a sleepy Hyunjin towards his luggage and lets him retrieve some sleeping clothes, and guides him inside his room to the ensuite bathroom. And wow, Seungmin’s room was just so him. In his sleepy state, he was able to take in light blue paint on the walls, professional cameras on the shelf, a bookshelf, a corner which looked like a mini recording studio, an Eevie plushie sitting on a lazy boy, another set of framed photos, a poster of a band, huge glass window with views of the bustling city and the vanilla and lavender scent yet again. His heart swells with the realization that he is indeed so in love with him and he can’t wait to discover more of Seungmin, looking forward to spending more moments in his home which felt so warm to Hyunjin. He closes his eyes and enjoys the hot shower, and before he could doze off again, he quickly finishes and opens the door to a Seungmin sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, brows furrowed as he concentrated on reading his book. Hyunjin would be content if that was a view he could see for the rest of his life. The younger sensed him and catches him awkwardly standing outside the bathroom door, and cheekily rolled his eyes.

“Come here, Jinnie. I don’t bite.” Seungmin looks at him with a sleepy smile.

And so, with small steps, he takes a big leap towards his and Seungmin’s relationship, tucking himself inside the younger’s blanket as the latter turns off the bedside lamp and turns towards him, effectively spooning him. He hears the younger whisper a _good night, sweet dreams_ and a _see you tomorrow, Jinnie_ just as sleep takes him away.

_Tomorrow._

Tomorrow is technically four hours away, when they have to wake up and face real life once again. But tomorrow also brings the promise of a new start, a new beginning, another chance to hold Seungmin’s hands, kiss him, and hopefully, finally, become something more.

Tomorrow.


	6. Time of Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> Fluff only for our Seungjin :)

_Day 30, 7:00 a.m._

It has been fifteen minutes since Seungmin left his apartment and went to jog at a nearby park. His pacing was good, breath steady, as he was preparing to get into his mini headspace where he could relax and think about nothing and everything at the same time, if it makes sense. In all honesty, he needed the mental break. It was Saturday, and a rare one that he didn’t have to go in for work. He always thought that work would not get easier now that he was a permanent employee, but he also thought that he was strong enough for it. He survived college while interning there, for God’s sake. But the constant pressure to put out songs, how quickly song ideas get trashed, and how criticism was dished out more harshly than politely, was slowly killing him. And the fact that Hyunjin was busy as well – they had met a total of nine times since the night Hyunjin slept over at his apartment from the airport, most of which were also spent in his apartment as both were too tired to go out somewhere else. The rest of the time they were apart, they barely had the time to call each other, most oftentimes resorting to messages of ‘good night’ and ‘good morning’. It didn’t make him mad – he understood that Hyunjin has his own life – but it did make him lonely. Stress used to fuel him to do more, but now, it made him frustrated, unhappy, and a clingy friend and boyfriend, so it seems. At least, that’s what Jisung and Felix told him, three days after the pair announced to him that they were dating.

Of course, he was happy for the both of them, but now, they needed time for themselves in addition to having time for him, their other best friend. This, again, he understood. He loves them both like family, and who was he to act out of jealousy? This did not stop his jealousy from manifesting through clinginess, however, as he oftentimes called for the both of them during the wee hours of the morning, especially when Hyunjin cannot be reached or has already slept out of tiredness, demanding them to come drink with him or to indulge him in a game of Mario kart in his apartment. And they would come, because they loved him like family too. But having time to think about it now, he felt guilty for making them lose a few hours of sleep and having alone time just to make him feel better all the time. He needed a true healing time, one that would only be complete with Hyunjin.

And so, today, he was determined to make all the seconds with his boyfriend count. It was also a rare time that the older did not have a gig to prepare for and was free for the day. He planned to spend the whole day with him and concentrate on him alone. Hyunjin didn’t need to hear him rant about this job. He wanted to let him feel stress-free today.

As he was walking back to his apartment to get ready and fetch Hyunjin from the dance studio, he gets an unexpected call from his brother, Wonpil.

“Hi, hyung. Why are you call me this early on a weekend?”

“Hey, baby bro. I just missed you, so I called.”

_Ugh._ Seungmin made a gagging sound which made his hyung laugh uncontrollably on the other end of the line.

“To be honest, I called you because I am worried. You doing fine on your own?”

And there it was. Wonpil was just worried for him – he was both his brother and parent, so he has every right to be. He and Wonpil are close, but he still gets shy when his older brother acts so caring and soft around him.

“Yes, hyung. What made you so worried?”

“Well, someone told me that you seem to be having a hard time at work. And that you seem down. You know you don’t have to keep on working at the studio if that’s not something that makes you happy.”

_Dear Lord, when will Jae hyung ever not snitch on me!_

“Let me guess, Jae hyung told you, right?”

Judging by Wonpil’s silence on the other end of the line, it was indeed his brother’s boyfriend who was the source of the information. Jae was his superior at work and has taken the liberty of acting like his second dad, treating him like a son, ever since he and Wonpil got together. It was sweet, but he didn’t like all the attention he was getting, especially at work.

“Hyung… I will be okay, I promise. Work is tough but I think it will get better once I get the hang of it and not let other people’s words get to me. You know me, I can get through this.”

Wonpil sighed and decided to let it go, for now. “Okay. I believe you. But please, take care of yourself, okay? And don’t forget, we have a double date tomorrow!”

_The double date!_ He mentally face-palmed and almost forgot that he and Hyunjin will be having brunch with his hyungs tomorrow.

“You forgot, didn’t you! Minnie!”

“Well, thanks for reminding me, hyung, bye!”

Seungmin quickly disconnected the call as he reached his door, and even though his older brother could not see him, he stuck out his tongue for good measure.

“What was that for?”

Seungmin heard a voice behind him and he almost got ready to beat the living daylights of the intruder, when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and the scent of peaches that could only be Hyunjin’s bodywash start to envelop him. He turned around and there, indeed, was his boyfriend.

“Wait, I was supposed to pick you up from the studio.” He looked up to find a freshly showered Hyunjin grinning with his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Well, I decided to surprise you babe,” And as if the cute pet name wasn’t enough, Hyunjin pecks his nose and then his lips, before turning around to get what seemed like grocery shopping bags from behind, leaving a shocked Seungmin.

“And what are those?”

“More surprises?” Hyunjin said sheepishly but urged Seungmin to open the door.

It turns out that Hyunjin wanted to surprise him with breakfast, stating that Seungmin just relax this time, shower, and let him do the work for once, which the younger was grateful for.

When he opened the bathroom door, he was greeted by the sight of a fully loaded breakfast tray. As if Hyunjin sensed that his boyfriend has seen the treats, he took his hand and guided him to the bed.

“Babe, really? Breakfast in bed?” Seungmin said this in a teasing tone, but in reality, he was feeling all sorts of soft and fluffy towards his boyfriend. And Hyunjin knows he is loving it, by this smirk on his face.

“Come on, let me take care of you,” Hyunjin says as he carefully lifts the comforter to let Seungmin and himself in and drags the tray closer, and does not forget to take a pillow and have Seungmin’s back rest against it. Hyunjin was determined to make him feel comfortable, and Seungmin fell for him even more in that moment. He almost rolled his eyes but opened his mouth anyway when Hyunjin wanted to feed him the toast himself. It was adorable, how domestic they were being. Breakfast was quickly gobbled up despite the romantic setting, and Hyunjin, once again, offered to put the dishes away.

***

_Day 30, 10:00 a.m._

Hyunjin was almost to the door of Seungmin’s bedroom when he heard his boyfriend’s tiny voice.

“Jinnie, hurry and don’t take long. I want cuddles.”

Well, if that’s what Seungmin wants, that’s what he’ll get.

“Okay, baby.”

Hyunjin dashes to the kitchen and quickly takes care of the used plates and cutlery. He knew that leaving them unwashed is not an option with Seungmin, even though said boyfriend wanted him to hurry up. Seungmin’s incessant need of being tidy would have upset other people, but this and Seungmin’s many other quirks are the reason why he finds the younger absolutely adorable. This past few days though, has really put his love for Seungmin to the test. They were always apart, and he missed him like crazy. It did not put him in a good mood, and Changbin was beginning to give him hell for it, despite Chan’s intervention. Making his friends suffer for his problems was also not fair, as he told Changbin after he apologized days ago. To add to this, Chan had announced that he was going to LA next month for good to pursue a job offer in one of the studios. It broke his heart, having to say goodbye yet again to one of his hyungs, but it was what would make Chan happy. And he knows deep in his heart, that it was the universe giving Chan and Woojin another chance. He really hoped so.

Chan leaving was not the only change in his life for the past few weeks. Last week, a friend of Chan’s approached them during their last gig and offered them quite an unexpected job offer. It wasn’t a recording contract like what they hoped for – but a contract as both a lyricist and rap coach to aspiring and current idols. And get this – it wasn’t just any company – it was the same company that owns JYP studios – where Seungmin currently works at. Of course, Changbin shared that it was a good offer, but they also really want to put their name out there as artists – and so they agreed to take it, with the condition that Bambam (Chan’s friend) would let the talent group hear his and Changbin’s mixtape and his promise that he would put in a good word for them. He would start work this Monday, immediately. Which means he has to tell Seungmin as soon as possible. And that’s exactly what he is planning to do, after giving Seungmin his cuddles. That, and one other thing as well. He turns to Seungmin’s room, but not before getting something from his bag.

He softly pads to Seungmin’s room, making the younger turn to him with expectant eyes and arms opening wide. It made him laugh at his boyfriend’s cute antics.

He deposits himself beside the younger, wrapping his arms around him, and Seungmin’s hands instantly finding his to hold. The younger must have felt the small box in his hands because he turns around with wide eyes.

“Jinnie, baby, what’s this?”

“Uhm – happy monthsarry?” He says in a questioning tone. He’s not sure whether all couples celebrate this, but for him, it was important to mark this day, as it was their first month together. He opened the box for Seungmin, revealing a shiny gold chain with an airplane pendant.

Seungmin got the meaning, and proceeds to tear up.

“Oh no, baby, why are you crying?”

“It’s just – nobody has ever done this for me before. I love you, Hwang Hyunjin.”

In thirty days post-vacation, Hyunjin experienced a lot of firsts with Seungmin. And on the thirtieth day, he heard his first “I love you”, and gave his first “I love you too” to someone he was sure he would be spending a long time with in the future.

And so, full of trust and love, he holds Seungmin’s hands, and said, “I love you too, Kim Seungmin.”

***

_Day 30, 11:00 a.m._

Seungmin was hoping that Hyunjin would remember their first month together, and he was right about hoping. He was currently in the bathroom, admiring Hyunjin’s gift clasped around his neck. He was in the bathroom in the pretense of wanting to brush his teeth, so he did brush his teeth, but also, retrieved Hyunjin’s gift from the medicine cabinet.

_Maybe great minds think alike_ , he said to himself in amusement, seeing as he also bought Hyunjin a piece of jewelry. He noticed that the older was fond of wearing accessories, so he got him something to remember him by, even when both of them were busy and apart from each other.

He went back into the room, catching an almost dozing off Hyunjin in surprise as he thrust the small box in Hyunjin’s hands.

“Well, it seems like I also got you a gift. Happy monthsarry, babe.”

A smiley Hyunjin never fails to make his heart beat like crazy, like the day they first met. Hyunjin opens the box and as expected, gasps dramatically.

“Are you trying to marry me already, Kim?”

Seungmin, already immune to Hyunjin’s antics, just removes the ring from the box and takes Hyunjin’s open hand.

“And what if I am?” He counters smugly, enjoying Hyunjin’s wide eyes.

“I’m just joking, you idiot. Not now, but definitely in the future?” He says as he puts the infinity-shaped white gold ring in one of Hyunjin’s ring fingers, the one free of any accessory as of the moment and gives Hyunjin a chaste kiss on the lips. Hyunjin began to take off all the rings on his hands, Seungmin looking at him with question in his eyes.

“I just wanted to take a look at it without any distractions. It’s beautiful, like you.”

***

_Day 30, 9:00 p.m._

“So, you’re telling me, that on Monday, you will be working at the same place as me?”

“Well technically, not the same place, but you know, within the same build- “

“Jinnie,” Seungmin whined, begging Hyunjin to take their talk seriously.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin sighs. “I am being serious about this. And this is what I want to do. Granted, a recording contract might not eventually happen, but I am thinking of a more long-term scenario. If I take the coaching job, it will mean stability, while still doing what I love. And it doesn’t hurt to see you more often, right?”

“No, it definitely does not. As long as you’re happy, babe.”

And with that, Seungmin proceeds to continue what they were doing before Hyunjin went on with the serious talk – his lips on his boyfriend’s.

***

_Day 366, Las Vegas, 11:00 a.m._

It has been a full year since Hyunjin and Seungmin became a couple after that fateful meeting at the airport. A lot has happened after their first month – Seungmin’s first (and a couple more after that) song that stayed in the number 1 after a full month, and Hyunjin and Changbin’s first debut album which catapulted them into one of the most influential and talked about rappers in South Korea, due to their meaningful lyrics. The duo spent several months on tour, and Seungmin was ever the supportive boyfriend, joining him in the North American leg of their tour. Which led to Hyunjin popping the ‘Will you marry me?’ question at the same café at the airport he spilled his coffee and where he met Seungmin for the first time. The younger said yes almost immediately, and Hyunjin was in one of his best moods ever during the tour. It was their last week in the US, and Seungmin woke up one morning with a very crazy idea, so unlike him, that even Hyunjin had to check once or twice if he heard the younger correctly.

“Minnie, baby, are you sure about this? You want to get married, in Las Vegas, next week? You know that your friends are in Seoul and your brother is in a different state?”

They were currently in New York, getting ready for a free day around the city. They were staying over at Minho’s apartment - Changbin’s good friend or more like old flame from college that Hyunjin only heard about last week, judging by the way Changbin looks at Minho like a lost puppy (and he totally didn’t catch them making out in the couch when they thought he and Seungmin were already asleep – and now he was trying to get the image out of his mind).

“Babe, I am sure. I want to get married to you, and I feel like – doing it spontaneously is the right way to go about it. Isn’t that how I met you? I spontaneously made a decision to talk to you, a stranger? Besides, we can always fly Jisung and Felix here, those two owe me a favor anyway. And Wonpil hyung won’t miss my wedding even if he is in Mars right now. Besides, I want my cutie nephew to be there during our wedding. Oh my, I miss Jeonginnie so bad.”

“If Jeonginnie weren’t so cute, I would have been jealous of him.” Hyunjin smiled teasingly at his boyfriend ( _fiancé now_ ), who he knew was now overcome with the urge of squeezing his nephew’s cheeks. But little Jeongin is thankfully miles away in LA, safe from his uncle Minnie, probably wreaking havoc in Jae and Wonpil’s house.

So now, fast forward one week, a rowdy bunch gathered in front of a minister in an unknown chapel in Las Vegas, but Hyunjin, seeing Seungmin’s wide smile, wouldn’t have it any other way, surrounded by family: Chan and Woojin, now both happily married after having reunited; Felix and Jisung, both dramatically ugly-crying seeing their best friend at the altar; Changbin with Minho, their current relationship still unkwown to Hyunjin, but when he and Seungmin were exchanging vows, he caught Minho reaching for the younger’s hand; and Wonpil and Jae, their hyungs who were always there to give advice, their ‘parents’, both holding back tears while trying to distract Jeongin with a lollipop.

***

_Day 367, Day1 of forever, 10:00 a.m._

It seemed like yesterday that Seungmin bravely flirted with a handsome stranger at Incheon Airport, both for the sheer absurdity of it and also because he longed for someone to be with, and he was just trying it out, not knowing what would become of it. And now, Seungmin could still not get over the fact that he just got married to Hwang Hyunjin, his handsome stranger. He turned towards him, having woken up before the older. Sure, he and Hyunjin had shared a bed before, but there’s nothing like waking up to your husband, staring at the face of his lifetime partner, the one he said yes to spending the rest of his life with. He might be young, and over the year he battled with insecurities, both with himself and with his relationship with the older, but now, he was more than ready to face life, knowing that he won’t be alone. Hyunjin truly loves him; he could see it in the way Hyunjin treats his older brother like his own; in the way Hyunjin hangs out with Jisung and Felix like they knew each other for years; in the way Hyunjin wanted Seungmin to be a part of his and Changbin’s success in music; in the way he told Seungmin about Woojin and Chan’s love story. He could feel it in the way Hyunjin makes him breakfast in bed when he can, tucks him into bed when he is too tired from work, kisses him like it is the first and last time, makes love to him in a gentle and passionate way that made him feel alive.

From all his musings, he did not notice Hyunjin waking up, and now he sees the older’s beautiful brown eyes, almost questioning but also amused, looking into his own.

“I love you, Hyunjin.”

“I love you and always will, Seungmin.”

And with that, Seungmin says a silent thank you to the heavens for letting him meet the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to the end, guys. Unlike the first fic I have written, the other members are more just mentioned here rather than incorporated fully to the plot.
> 
> I hope you liked this story and hope to see you in the next fic I will release soon.
> 
> Please leave your comments as well - that would really be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! I am taking another shot at a SeungJin fanfic. Unlike the 1st time writing where I have posted after completing a lot of chapters, I will be writing and posting this one chapter at a time for weekly updates. Hope you like it!


End file.
